Shippo's first taste of sugar
by maru84
Summary: When Kagome brings back something new from her time, Shippo's curious nature makes him decide to try it. Unaware of the kit's actions, the group is subjected to hilarious pranks.
1. Kagome's anger

Kagome had just returned to the feudal era after a week of exams. Hopefully she passed so she could finish school next week. She had a pretty good feeling that she'd passed though. She was very happy for once. The jewel was finished and Naraku was dead.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally got over their differences. At first it was weird but now the two were inseperable. Inuyasha was still an ass at times and Sesshomaru would have to put him in his place, even if she'd already sat him. It was a sibbling thing. She ought to know having an annoying younger brother herself.

The thought that put the biggest smile on her face was what was going to happen just as soon as school was finished for good. Her and Inuyasha were going to mate! She still couldn't believe it. She remembered the night he'd asked her. They were sitting alone watching the stars when he popped the question. They decided they'd wait until school was done.

While they were waiting for school to be done they had their own house built. When she asked why the house was so big, Inuyasha smiled wickedly and said that he planned on filling it up with his pups. He said he wanted a huge family. Kagome protested and said that two or three would be enough. That's when everyone, even Sesshomaru laughed at her. Sesshomaru explained to her that since Inuyasha was a dog demon, she would more than likely have two or more at a time. He said because of this reason they'd probably have the house full of pups in no time. What shocked Kagome the most was that demon pregnancies only lasted for four months. She smiled thinking it wouldn't be so bad. If she could handle hundreds of demons then she could handle a house full of little Inuyasha's. She giggled at the thought of having a pup just like Inuyasha. She could just see Inuyasha and his son arguing now. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a yelp.

"Ow! I'm tellin Kagome on you, you big jerk!" She heard Shippo crying.

"Not again. So much for a good day." She said to herself. That's when she heard Inuyasha.

"Well it looks like the wench ain't here to save ya now does it? That means you're all mine now. The stupid girl just doesn't know how much fun I have with you while she's gone!" He said laughing.

"Why that little...!" She mumbled enraged.

"Inuyasha, it is very unwise and dishonorable to speak of ones mate in such a manner. Mates are to be cherished and honored." She heard Sesshomaru say.

"Oh shut it Sesshomaru! It ain't like she can hear me. Besides, she's MY bitch so back off!"

Feeling Kagome's rage as she got closer to them, Sesshomaru tried to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started.

"Can it! I'm gonna have a little more fun with the runt before the wench gets back." He said. He grabbed Shippo's tail and held him upside down. When Shippo started crying he smiled. "Aw. What's the matter? Does the little baby want his mommy?" He taunted.

"Inuyasha." Once again Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru.

He let go of Shippo and laughed when he fell and bonked his head on a log. "Does the poor little baby have a boo boo? You poor thing." He teased smirking.

That's when everyone noticed Kagome stepping out of the forest. Well everyone that is except for Inuyasha who was having too much fun tormenting poor Shippo.

"Oh boy. He really did it this time." Miroku mumbled to Sango.

Seeing the fury in Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru sighed. "Well I did try to warn you."

"Tried to warn be about what fluffy?"

"This Sesshomaru is NOT a fluffy." Ever since he'd made up with his brother, he had the misfortune of being called fluffy. He hated the nickname. When Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru smirk, his eyes widened.

"Sh-she-she's right behind me ain't she?" He asked too afraid to turn around.

"See for yourself." He said. Inuyasha slowly turned around to see one pissed off miko glaring at him.

"H-hey Kagome! Come here love. I've missed you." Inuyasha said nervously.

"So, did you have a nice time while I was gone? You seemed to be having a lot of fun just now." She said faking a smile.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha said. Knowing what was coming, he tried to run.

"SSSIITTT!" She screamed. Forest animals and birds scattered when he slammed into the ground.

"I hate these damn things!" He said trying to pull the beads off once he got up.

"Really? I love them!" She said smugly.

He snorted. "You would."

She glared at him. "Sit." Once again he found himself eating dirt.

"I think it would be wise to keep quiet brother." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Oh shut it fluffy!"

"Sit! If you want to be able to walk again then you best stay away from me for a little while. Oh, and go take a bath. You stink!" She said before going to check on Shippo.


	2. Snacks

"Kagome!" Shippo said sniffling as she gave him a hug.

"It's ok. Let me get you all cleaned up and you can pick a snack out of my bag." She said. His eyes lit up. After cleaning him she unzipped her bag so he could climb in and get his snack. He came out holding a container with some strange powder.

"What's this Kagome?"

"That's sugar."

"Shooger? What's shooger?" He asked.

"No. Not shooger, it's sugar. It's a sweetner that you put on cereal and tea and other stuff."

"Oh. Can I try some?"

"Well...you're not really supposed to eat it but I guess just a taste wouldn't hurt."

She sprinkled a little on his finger. She watched as he sniffed it and then slowly licked it from his finger. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. His eyes widened in delight.

"Wow! That tastes really good! Can I have some more?" He asked.

She laughed. "No silly! Didn't you hear what I said? You're not supposed to eat it. It just makes stuff a little sweeter. Besides too much sugar will make you sick."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll just take a sucker then." He said pouting.

She handed him his sucker and then handed out everyone else their snacks. She gave Miroku his pepsi and skittles and Sango greedily accepted her chocolates. That's when she saw a clawed hand in front of her face.

"May I help you Inuyasha?" She said not looking at him.

"You know what I want wench! Give me my chips!"

"You mean these?" She said holding up a bag of chips. She smirked and opended them and started eating them.

"Hey! Those are mine wench!"

"Not anymore. They're mine now."

"But, but, that's not fair!" Inuyasha said pouting.

"Life's not fair." She said.

Watching them from a tree he was leaning on, Sesshomaru smiled. She loved getting Inuyasha going and he loved the entertainment.

"You know, she is right. We don't always get what we want little brother." He said smirking.

"Hey! Who are you callin little? I ain't little!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "This Sesshomaru begs to differ. Right now you are acting like a spoiled child who's not getting his own way. I must say that the kit is more mature than you." He taunted. Before Inuyasha lost it, Kagome took out another bag of chips.

"Oh here you big baby! I was only teasing you!" She said and he snatched them out of her hand.

"Thanks wench."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. She took a few things out of her bag and walked over to him and smiled.

"Would you like something too Sesshomaru? You can have whatever you want." At first he only stared at her.

"Don't even bother Kagome. He's too good to accept anything from a human." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha stop it! Now what would you like Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru shall try what the kit has." His reaction to the sucker when he tasted it was comical. He looked like he was in heaven.

She giggled. "I take it you like it?"

"Indeed. You will keep stock of these at all times." He said. 'Oh boy another Inuyasha! I already have to carry around tons of ramen, now I'll have to lug around even more weight with tons of suckers.' She thought to herself.

"Sure thing big brother!" She said kissing him on the cheek. Ever since Inuyasha told everyone they were going to be mates she'd treated Sesshomaru like a brother. It didn't really bother Sesshomaru when she would call him big brother. He explained to her that inus are a pack so when her and Inuyasha mate she'd be his pack sister. He was still getting used to her affections though. He knew it was just the type of person she was.

"Thank you...little sister." He was happy to call her sister. He'd always wanted a sister but he never told anyone.

During all these distractions, nobody noticed Shippo sneaking off with something in his hands.

**A/N: I know the begining of this chapter wasn't that great but I promise the story does get better and funnier!**


	3. The trickster

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I could use a bath. Are you coming Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

"Hey Kagome, how about you and me take one together?" Inuyasha asked with a wicked smile.

Sesshomaru growled in warning. "You will do no such thing brother. You are not mates yet. Until it is time for you to become mates, you are not to see her naked. It is dishonorable and beneath you."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shippo? He needs a bath too." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked. "He's probably out tryin to find his little girlfriend." Sesshomaru growled knowing he was talking about Rin.

"Well It's just us then Sango. Hey Sesshomaru, would you mind keeping an eye on the horn dog and the pervert so that they don't get the urge to be peeping toms?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You have this Sesshomaru's word that should either one of them try, they will be missing a VERY important part of their anatomy." Both Inuyasha and Miroku paled at that statement.

"Uh...hehehe...you don't have to worry about that Lord Sesshomaru. I...uh...I can control myself." Miroku said nervously.

"Keh. Yeah right!" Inuyasha mumbled recieving a death glare from Sesshomaru. It was then that they heard a blood curdling scream.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru was gone in a flash. The rest of the gang followed him. The scene they came across was almost amusing. Rin and Jaken were up against a tree hugginig each other. Sesshomaru stood before them with Tokijin drawn. Shippo was in his 'balloon form'.

"Remove yourself demon! I wish to see the girl and the toad." Shippo said in his scariest voice.

"Hey you! I'm not a toad!" Jaken yelled offended.

"Silence! You dare defy me! I'll have you for a snack!"

"You will do no such thing. This Sesshomaru shall destroy you." Just as he raised his sword, Shippo 'popped' back into his normal self. At first Sesshomaru stared in disbelief. He never knew about Shippo's fox magic or his 'balloon' form.

"Ha! Ha! That was so funny!" Shippo said laughing.

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru finds no humor in this kit."

Shippo ran over to Miroku and jumped up onto his shoulder. "Come here Sango. I want to tell you a secret." Curious, Sango leaned forward not noticing how close her and Miroku's faces were. Suddenly, Shippo grabbed both of their heads and pulled them together making their lips touch in a kiss. Sango's eyes widened and Miroku had a dazed dreamy look on his face.

"Wow Sango! I've waited so long for that! How about another one?" Miroku asked smirking as he grabbed her ass.

SMACK! "Pervert!"

Shippo laughed before bounding off into the forest.

"What has gotten into him today?" Kagome wondered. Inuyasha couldn't control himself any longer. He rolled on the ground in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Sango said blushing.

"Well it was kinda cute." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Sango said turning even redder. This only made Inuyasha laugh harder.

"You should have seen your faces!" He said gaining a little control.

"Come on. We have to find the little whelp before he causes anymore mischeif." Sesshomaru said walking away.


	4. Kagome figures it out

Everyone went back to camp to see if Shippo had went back there. They all looked around. Shippo wasn't there.

"Well he couldn't have gotten too far." Miroku said.

"Keh. Who cares? Let the runt leave. We don't need the brat with us anyways." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha! How could you say such a thing! You know he's like a son to me! Would you ever abandon your OWN son when you have one?" Kagome asked a little hurt.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he was by Kagome's side at once.

"No. I would never do that! How could you ever think that? I will love any pups that we have. I know you see the runt as your child. I'm sorry." He said hugging her. He actually felt bad about saying that about Shippo.

"It's ok." She said.

"I hate to intrude on your 'little moment' but-" Sesshomaru started saying before Inuyasha cut him off.

"Keh. Yeah right. You love ruining good moods."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "As I was SAYING, this Sesshomaru hears noises coming from Kagome's bag and I also smell the kit."

"Oh." Kagome said. She looked over to her bag and sure enough her bag was moving. She smiled at everyone and put her finger to her lips telling them to be quiet. They all nodded.

"Gee, I sure wish we knew where Shippo went." She said loudly.

"Kagome, we already-" Inuyasha started saying before she elbowed him in his side.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Shh! Just play along." She whispered. Finally catching on, he decided to play along.

"Yeah! I wish I knew where the runt went myself." He said loudly as well.

The others started yelling for him also, acting like they didn't know where he was.

"I sure hope he comes back." Kagome said inching closer to her bag.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want him to be somebody's dinner." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome glared at him as she reached her bag. Jumping into action she dug her hand into her bag.

"Ha! Got ya!" She said triumphantly. She frowned. Instead of soft fur, she felt something cold and clammy.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Something's not right." Slowly she pulled her hand out of her bag. Instead of holding Shippo, she was holding a snake. She screamed and flung it to the ground.

"Snake! Snake! Inuyasha kill it! Kill it!" She screamed jumping up and down.

Just then it turned into one of Shippo's toy trick snakes. She heard snickering and turned around. There he was peeking out from behind a tree.

"Shippo!" She yelled as the little fox bound away again.

"Oh that was a classic! All that jumping around and screaming over a snake! A TOY snake!" Inuyasha said laughing histerically.

She glared at him. "Sit boy!"

"Hey Kagome, isn't this the container of sugar you brought?" Miroku asked bending over to pick it up.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's empty." He said.

"Oh no! He ate it! No wonder he's so hyper!" Kagome said sighing.

Inuyasha smirked. "I wonder wich one of you dopes is gonna be his next victom." He said with glee.

"Shut up!" They all said in unison.

"For all we know brother, it could be you." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh. Yeah right! The little runt knows that I'd knock him stupid."

"Oh no you won't!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha just ignored her and continued talking to Sesshomaru.

"Besides fluffy, I won't be tricked like you." Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshomaru glared. "This Sesshomaru is NOT a fluffy. Besides, I was unaware of the kits powers."

"Keh. Whatever fluffy."

When Sesshomaru's eyes started turning red in anger, Miroku spoke up.

"Perhaps we should continue looking for our little scamp."

"Maybe we should split up." Kagome said.

"Good idea." They all agreed and split up to search for their fluffy tailed friend.


	5. Miroku's kiss

Miroku had been walking deep in thought when he heard a noise.

"Shippo? Is that you?" When he recieved no answer he walked over to the tall grass.

"Shippo?" He said. That's when he heard a woman singing. It was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. Creeping closer he finally came upon the woman. She had her back to him so he didn't know what she looked like.

"Excuse me miss, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you have a beautiful voice."

Turning to him she said, "Thank you Miroku."

"Sango!" He gasped in shock. How had he not recognized her? Then again, he'd never heard her sing before.

"Come here." She told him. He did as she asked and when he was standing in front of her she wrapped her arms around him.

"Have I ever told you how much I really do love you?" She asked.

"N-no. N-ne-never." He said nervously. He couldn't believe it! She was actually touching him!

"Well I do. I was just too shy to tell you." She said smiling. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

'Wow! Her lips are so soft!' He thought to himself. The kiss seemed to go on and on. He was in heaven! That is until someone came upon them.

"Miroku? What are you doing?"

"Uh...Sango?" He said confused.

"Yeah. That would be me. Tell me something Miroku...why are you kissing that doll?" He was shocked at what she said. He looked and sure enough he was holding a large doll.

"That little sneak! I should have known it was too good to be true."

"Knew what?" She asked confused.

"Well...the doll was YOU."

Sango blushed. "So you thought you were actually kissing me?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"Hm...maybe one day you'll get a kiss from the REAL me." She said blushing.

"Really?" He asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Really. But not now." They decided to go back to camp to see if the others had found him yet. They hadn't.

Kagome made everyone some ramen. Her and Sango sat under a tree waiting for their's to cool. Sango told her about the trick that Shippo played on Miroku. They both couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha smirked. With his demon hearing he'd heard every word.

"So Miroku, he got you too huh? Sir kiss a-lot." He teased.

"Inuyasha, how was I to know? You know me. When it comes to beautiful women I just can't resist. Especially when it comes to the lovely Sango." Miroku said smiling. It was then that they heard Sango say something very...interesting.

"Eww! Kagome! Something's wrong with my ramen."

"Are you sure Sango? Mine is just fine." Kagome said.

"Well mine looks like it's moving." Sango said. She looked closer. "It is moving! It's...it's worms!"

"WORMS!" Kagome yelled.

"Eww! Eww! Eww! Eww! Eww!" Sango yelled, throwing her bowl away from her. "Ohhh! I'm gonna get you Shippo!" Sango yelled after she heard him snicker. All the men laughed, including Sesshomaru.

"Well my appetite's gone." Sango said.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Mine too."


	6. The joke's on you

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go take a quick bath." Inuyasha said.

"Please do. This Sesshomaru can't stand your stench." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut it fluffy!" when Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha calling him 'fluffy' again, he growled at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Keh. Whatever." He paused and smiled wickedly at Kagome. "Hey Kagome, you wanna come join me?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped blushing.

"What? We're gonna be mates next week, so why not? We could even become mates right now." He said smirking at her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to talk about stuff like that in front of others!" She said blushing.

"She's correct brother. There is a time and place for this kind of talk, and this is neither the time nor the place for it."

"Ok. Ok. Geez! Ruin a guys fantasy why don't ya!" He said walking away. He whistled on his way to the springs.

After he took off his cloathes, he placed them on a rock and then dove in. The water felt good on his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed in bliss. 'I really wish Kagome would have taken me up on my offer.' He thought to himself. 'Yeah, that would be nice. I would wash her, she'd wash me and we'd see where it would go from there.' He dunked himself under the water. When he came back up, his hair and ears were plastered to his head. His ears perked up when he heard something. Turning around, he saw Shippo.

"Hey runt! Where the hell have ya been? We've been lookin all over for ya!" He yelled

"Hee-hee-hee!" Shippo chuckled.

"What's so funny you little creep?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"This is!" Shippo grabbed his cloathes and took off with them.

"Why you little..! Get back here ya twerp!" He yelled starting to leave the water. "SHIPPO! I'm gonna pound ya to peices!"

Just then he heard a gasp, an "Ow", a "hn" and a giggle. He looked and sure enough everyone was standing in front of him.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed and covered himself with his hands.

"Inuyasha I'm jealous. I can see that you will DEFINETLY please Kagome. Seeing the way that she's looking at you right now, she seems to be already pleased." Miroku said chuckling.

"Come on pervert!" Sango said dragging him away by his ear.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well little brother, it appears that you are the 'victom' this time. It's not so funny when the joke's on you is it?" He said walking away. Inuyasha's ears drooped in shame as he looked away.

"Well Kagome, are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"For letting that runt take off with my cloathes and letting everyone see me naked?" He asked in embarrassment.

"N-no. It's Shippo's fault not yours." She said blushing as she tried to avoid looking at him.

"Do ya hear that runt! You're gonna get it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Uh...stay here. I'll be right back." Kagome said.

"Keh. Yeah right Kagome. Where would I go like this?" He mumbled as she walked away. She returned a few minuets later with a towel and a robe.

"Here, wrap the towel around your waist." She turned her back so that he could wrap himself in the towel.

"Ok. I'll take that robe now." He said.

She turned around. "Here, let me help you." She said. She held the robe up for him and then turned him around.

"This is my favorite robe so don't ruin it." She warned him as she tied it tight.

"Why's it your favorite?" He asked.

"Simple. It's red, wich is my favorite color and it reminds me of you since you always wear red." She said playing with his hair.

He took her in his arms and held her. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her sweet intoxicating scent.

"God I love you so much! I'd be lost without you. I can't wait to make you my mate. And I can't wait to pup you. I want pups as soon as possible you know." He said.

"Me too Inuyasha." She said looking into his eyes.

"You know, we could start now. I'd have you pupped in no time." He whispered seductivly in her ear.

"Inuyasha!" She said in warning.

"I was just teasin! Although I wouldn't mind starting now, I can wait for you my love." He brushed her hair back and smiled at her. He slowly brought his face to hers and closed his eyes as he kissed her.

"Come on, it's getting late. Shippo's probably back at camp by now roasting marshmellows anyway. I'll make sure to smash it right in his face too!" He said grinning.

"Oh no you won't!" Kagome said.

"Yeah yeah. I'd only get sat anyways. I bet Miroku is thinking that we've mated since we've been gone so long."

"Knowing him, he would." Kagome agreed.


	7. Goodnight

When Inuyasha and Kagome finally got back to camp, Miroku looked at them and smiled.

"So, did you two have a good time? Are we going to be seeing little Inuyasha's running around?" He asked smirking.

"OW!" He yelled as Sango knocked him upside the head.

"I told ya the pervert would say that." Inuyasha said.

"Well I was just curious." Miroku mumbled.

"Don't worry Miroku, it'll happen when she's done with school. We already agreed to that."

"Could you just imagine a little Inuyasha?" Miroku said smiling.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot up. "Pray to the gods that won't happen monk. One is bad enough." Inuyasha growled at him. When Inuyasha heard a noise his eyes darted over to Kagome's sleeping bag.

"So, the runt finally came back huh?" He said glaring at Shippo's sleeping form.

"Yeah. He came back complaining of a tummy ache and had some tea before going to bed." Sango said.

"Serves the brat right! I ought to go scare the hell out of him!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh no you won't!" Kagome said as he sat in front of her so that she could comb his hair. She saw Sesshomaru watching them and sighed knowing what was coming.

"Miko." Was all he said. She got up and walked over to him and sat behind him and brushed his hair. The first time he'd asked her to comb his hair she was a little confused. He explained to her that pack mates groomed one another, except for when it came to bathing. That was strictly for mates. Since Inuyasha had told him he intended to mate her, she was now considered part of the pack. She didn't really mind though. She liked combing their hair. Inuyasha's was soft and fluffy while Sesshomaru's was smooth and silky. She giggled when he made a content purring sound.

"Why do you laugh miko?"

"You're purring again." He always made that sound when she did his hair.

He snorted. "This Sesshomaru does NOT purr."

She giggled again. "Inuyasha does the same thing."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not compare me to that whelp!"

"Aw what's the matter fluffy? Are ya afraid that people might think you're a big kitty cat?" Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshomaru glared at him before smirking. "Hmm...perhaps it's just that your little miko has the right touch and can make a man feel good. I wonder what other...talents she has." He stared at Inuyasha with a cocky smile as he kissed her hand. She knew he was only teasing but she couldn't help but blush anyway.

Inuyasha growled. "Get your hands off of her!"

"Boys! Stop it! Kagome yelled going over to Inuyasha. She'd noticed his eyes were turning red and sat in his lap. She rubbed his chest in an attempt to calm him.

She yelled at Sesshoamru when she saw him smirking. "Sesshomaru! You idiot! This isn't funny! You know how he gets when you piss him off!"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru can't help it if he can't control his beast."

Inuyasha finally calmed down as she continued rubbing his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he began making a purring sound.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist. "Now who's the cat brother?" Inuyasha growled and pulled her closer.

"Inuyasha calm down!" Kagome said. She glared at Sesshomaru who was chuckling.

"Well everyone, I think it's time to call it a night." Miroku said.

"I agree. Tomorrow we will have a talk with our little friend." Sesshomaru said looking over at Shippo.

"I say that we pound the little furball into next week." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in her try it and I'll sit you to hell voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it." He said pouting.

"You better." She said.

They all went to their beds and said their goodnights. Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled up in her extra sleeping bag. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said. She shivered as he nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. She giggled when he started kissing her neck.

"That tickles!" She said.

He chuckled as he kissed her soft lips. He ran his hands up and down her body and she shivered in delight. He moaned as he rolled over on top of her and deepend their kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as his tongue entered her mouth. He pulled back and smiled down at her. He ran his fingers along the side of her face.

"I love you so much. I'm so glad that you're going to be my mate. You're perfect for me. You are so sweet and have always been kind to me and accepted me just the way I am. You are my life and I would die if you ever left me." He whispered.

"You know I'm not going anywhere. You're my sweet hanyou and I could never give you up." She said.

He smiled and began kissing her again. Even though they had been whispering and had been very quiet, they weren't aware that everyone was still up and had heard them.

"Brother, if you wish to mate, do as the humans say and get a room." Sesshomaru grumbled. Kagome giggled and blushed at being caught.

Inuyasha smirked smugly. "Jealous are we Sesshomaru? Oh by the way, it's called making out." He said climbing off her.

"Aw why'd you interrupt them? It was just getting good! I never knew you had a way with words Inuyasha." Miroku said. He was laying on his stomache and resting his hands under his chin smiling.

"Would you guys shut up and leave them alone!" Sango said.

Since their romantic moment had been ruined they settled down for bed. He held her in his arms and they fell asleep in no time.


	8. Lessons learned

When everyone woke up the next morning they weren't surprised to see Shippo still sleeping. He was moaning and holding his stomache.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly. "Oh Kagome..." He said pointing to Shippo and cracking his knuckles.

Knowing Shippo deserved some type of punishment she sighed. "Just this once. Take it easy on him though, he is still a little boy."

He smirked and walked up to Shippo quietly and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Hey runt," he paused before he screamed. "WAKE UP!" Everyone laughed as Shippo jumped about three feet in the air.

"Well it's nice of you to join us." Miroku said smiling.

"So tell me Shippo, did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and smiling smugly.

"Ohh...I don't feel so good." Shippo moaned holding his stomache.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and winked. "So Shippo, would you like some more sugar?" He taunted. That's all it took. Shippo's eyes widened as he covered his mouth and ran to the nearest bush. They all laughed as he began retching.

"It appears we need not punish the whelp. This Sesshomaru believes he's punished himself thanks to Inuyasha. That was a clever plan Inuyasha, taunting him the way you did. Well played brother." Sesshomaru said approvingly.

Inuyasha beamed with pride. It wasn't often that he was praised by his brother and he soaked up the praise he gave him when he did.

"Well I guess he learned his lesson. I bet he won't take things that don't belong to him again." Sango said.

Sango was right. To this day he never takes anything withour asking first.


End file.
